Core C provides the administrative arrangements and the data managing needs of the Program Project. It is housed in the department of Pathology of Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center, New Orleans. The director of the core is Dr. Pelayo Correa, in charge of the general supervision of all activities. The central administration takes care of the needs of all individual projects and cores in matters of personnel, purchases, contracts, mailing and shipping, travel arrangements and general secretarial tasks. The administrative core is also in charge of logistical arrangements for the activities of the DSMC and EAC: scheduling of visits, travel arrangements, meeting facilities, reports and correspondence. It also runs the image analysis facilities serving all projects. The data managing coordinates the electronic transfer of data from Colombia to New Orleans and New Jersey. It provides the tabulations needed for statistical analysis. Drs. Correa and Bravo work closely with Dr. Robertino Mera who is in charge of the general strategy for statistical analysis of all other projects. Mrs. Du in New Orleans and Mrs. Garcia in Colombia provide data editing and analysis under the direction of Dr. Mera.